Adventures in Injury
by Kittie1
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Forbidden Love! Jindrax is injured and a mysterious Org from his past is revealed! R AND R!


Adventures In Injury  
  
A\N: Yay! I got around to making a sequel! I figured it would take a while! Gomen...But this one is about after that Flute Org took some of Jindrax and Toxicas power or what ever. This is set just after they two orgs left. And this IS a crossover! Yay!  
  
  
  
"Jindrax? Jindrax wake up, answer me!"Toxica burst out. After she'd awakened in her place on the hard floor, she had gotten a few injures. Jindrax had been lying unconsious next to her had didn't even move. Struggling to stand up, she braced herself hevally on her staff and groaned. Once she was sure she could stand on her own, she knelt next to Jindrax. Shaking him gently, he groaned in response. She lifted her hand and saw something glisten on it. Blood. 'Oh for the love of God...Jindrax don't leave me!'Her mind screamed. She heaved and huffed and cursed untill he was half standing on her and half hanging.  
  
Dragging him to his room was another story. In his half consious state, he muttered nonsense. Things before he became a Duke Org, his brother, whom his name came out in a pathetic gurgle. The thing that stung her heart the worst, was the name of another female org. It was so slurred that she didn't quite hear it, but it was still there. She reached his bed and slid him onto it it a grunt. She breifly left to get the first aid kit. Sure, her hands were cut and bleeding, her neck was killing her and her head felt like a boulder was tap dancing on it, but still, she wasn't bleeding as bad as the gash that ripped through his side. She turned to open the plastic box, when she head a weak voice mutter, "Toxica?". She abruptly snapped her head in the direction of the voice. Jindrax was fianally awake! His slightly cold hands grasped hers shakingly. "Are you alright?"He asked her. His voice was laced with pain. He fell back onto his bed with a groan. "I'm fine, but hold still."She commanded. She was silent as she bandaged up Jindrax, but then she had realized he was unconsious again when he muttered the name, "Miran". She bit her lip, that was the name of the female Org! She shook him back to consiousness, or so she thought. Jindrax's eyes were unfocused, and glazed over somewhat. "Miran...God is that you?"He asked Toxica incrediously. "I thought...Master Org had killed you...speak to me Miran..."He trailed. He was delirious in his injured state. Jindraxs' eyes were snapping back and forth from fantasy to reality. One moment he saw his past love, Miran, and then Toxica. "Miran? Toxica? How did the two of you get here?"He asked. "Jindrax, what are you talking about?"Miran asked angrily, Toxicas' voice comming from her mouth. The next moment he was fully awake, or what he thought was a moment. It was late. Toxica was slumped in a stool next to his bed asleep. He did not miss his blood gracing her slender hands, mingling with her own cuts and bruises. There were several bruises on her pretty face, and it looked like she might have sprained her arm too...Almost on a whim, she stirred and found Jindrax removing the first aid kit from the table agian. "Jindrax!"She gasped. In one swift movement, she was pushing him back down onto his bed and she was struggling to stand up. "You should rest."She commanded firmly. When she went to leave the room, her foot slipped and she collapsed to the floor, biting back pain from her twisted ankle. He, ignoring the searing pain from his wounds, mainly the throbbing in his chest, he picked her up and lay her on his bed. "Now you better stay still."He said firmly. She glared at him. "Who is Miran?". Jindrax froze almost instantly. A fresh stab of pain lanced through his heart and he sank to one knee with a low groan. "Jindrax? Jindrax what's wrong?"She hurried from her spot on his bed to the floor. The Master of Blades' hand was clutched over his heart and was breathing deeply, as if trying to regain composiure. "Jindrax talk to me. Tell me, what's wrong."Toxica demanded. Something was terribly wrong with Jindrax....  
  
There was a sudden boom through out the entire underground area that sent Toxica almost cowering. "JINDRAX! TOXICA! GET OUT HERE!"Boomed a voice. Stumbling slightly, they faced Mandalock hestiantly. "I will need you out in battle."Was all she said.  
  
Roughly two hours later, Mandalock was in a raging fit over the Power Rangers. But Toxica took no notice. Something was terribly wrong with Jindrax. They were both fully bandaged up, but Jindrax had been goaning over how his wounds still hurt. Mainly his heart, and that was what bothered Toxica. There she sat, by his bed his breathing rough and his eyes pained. He was asleep. Hesitantly, she lay an ear over his chest and closed her almond shaped eyes. His heart had an almost irregular thump and it was pained. He was ill. But she didn't know where to go. She sighed, knowing that Jindrax would only become sicker. She felt so humiliated at having to sink to a human level...She lowered her lips to his cheek and whispered, "I'll be right back.". Kissing him quickly, she fled.  
  
She scanned the area she had chosen urgently. She had wisely switched her attire to something not so sore thumbish. All of a sudden, a voice cried out, "it's Toxica!". A pair of strong arms grabbed her own and jerked them behind her back. She winced as she felt a few wounds open up again. The Yellow Rangers' face was mere inches from her own as she spat, "what are you doing here.". She was silent for a moment. Should she dare to sink to a HUMAN level? Never the less, ask them for help? Master Org, if he were alive, would have killed her for thinking the mere thought. But desprate times called for desperate measures. "I need your help."She muttered. The grip on her arms loosened slighty. "What are you talking about?"The Yellow Ranger barked angrily. Toxica was loosing her patience. Jindrax needed help and he needed it now! "I need your help Rangers." She whispered. There were several gasps. "Jindrax has been injured badly, he is dying and I need help."She explained. The hold on her arms left all together as Red Ranger stared directly into her eyes. She didn't know what he was doing untill he said, "she's not lying. There's pain in her eyes.". The other Rangers....they seemed so reluctant. But yet again, she did have an outstanding record of lying. She looked down, her face burning with embarassment. She went to turn, but Cole's hand grasped her frail arm. "Is he really that bad?"He asked her. She nodded sliently. She turned away when he asked her, "where are you going?". She looked at him, her eyes shining in her confusion. "But---even after every horrible thing I've done?"She asked him. Cole only grinned. "There's something you should know about humans. We're not all completly heartless."He smiled. Toxica's entire face lit up. "Meet us in the park in one hour. Bring him and be careful."Cole warned. Toxica nodded and fled.  
  
Toxica hurried back to Jindrax's room, her face flushed with blood and struggling to calm herself. His face was pale and his eyes were stairing out to space. She cautiously walked to his side and placed a hand on his side. "Jindrax?"She asked him quietly. Almost instantly, his hand latched onto hers and held it in a vice-like grip. His eyes, a swirled mix of pain, fever, and saddness looked into hers. "Little Brother..."He grunted out. Almost instantly, he swept up in pain, his arms clenching his middle. "I t-thing I'm going t-to be sick..."He moaned. Instantly after that, he went into violently spasams and his stomache ejected the contains of its previous meal. He let out a whimper and fell limp. Toxica reached foreward and felt his forehead gingerly, he was burning up rather rapidly. Though she hated to do it, she shook him awake. "Jindrax, come on, we've got someone to help you. Come on, I'll help you."She urged. She helped him up and leaned him on her own. He shook slightly and his entire body was warm with fever. She bit her lip as she began the slow procession to the park.  
  
Taylor checked her watch again in annoyance. "Remind me again why we're helping an Org?"She spat. Cole turned to her a bit. "Because she needed our help. I know what I'm doing."He responded. It was damp an cool in the late evening air, and Taylor wished she was back on Animaria with a cup of tea and a decent book. There was a rustle in the bushes and each Ranger took a fighting stance. It was Toxica, some of her wounds had reopened, and her dress was stained with blood. Alyssa had to stop for a moment and glance at that. 'She bleeds red blood...'She thought. Taking a step foreward, she helped Toxica to stand and support Jindrax. She looked down at her white vest, and saw deep crimson there. "A little help, Danny?"She asked the Hispanic man. He jogged over and heaved up Jindrax. Some how, despite their past wars...something deep inside him, told him he was doing the right thing helping them. "Where are we going to take them, I mean, their gonna stand out a little in a crowd. The horns and all."Max stated. Toxica looked up and said, "I have enough magic to hide our appearances untill then.". Motioning for Alyssa to step back, and Danny to lay Jindrax down, she began chanting a spell softly. Her horn shrunk and the markings on her face faded. Jindrax's face morphed into something not as clownish, into the face of a rather handsome man, and his horn shrunk and both their clothes faded into light colored jumpsuits. With that, Toxica promptly sank to her knees, her black hair, loosly pulled into a bun, falling in her eyes. Alyssa helped her to her feet and Danny picked Jindrax up agian. 'This is going to be a long night.' Cole thought.  
  
The small group sat anxiously in the small hosptial room, Toxica was worried most out of them all. What if she was found out? What if she was caught? Her heart clenched in fear at the thought. Another ran into her mind suddenly. What about Jindrax? He was probally still too ill to even leave his room. How would she get them both back? And with her magic drained....things would get ugly. A hand tapped her shoulder, and she found Alyssa looking back and holding a paper cup with a strong smelling stubstance in it. "Here, drink this. But becareful, it's hot."She offered the cup to her. Carefully taking it from the other teen, she raised the cup to her lips and took a small sip. It was a human drink, coffee if her memory served her correctly. "You look like you need it."Alyssa joked. Toxica did not respond to the comment. "Are you alright?"She asked. Toxica's eyes began welling up with tears. The uncomfortable silence was broken by Cole calling down the hallway that there was someone to see them. Toxica stood slowly, being carefull to avoid opening new wounds. Walking down the hallway, the entire place made her stomache turn. It reeked of human. But she had no choice. At the end of the hallway, there stood a woman around Yellow Ranger's age, in a pink blouse, and a black skirt with a white coat. She kept glancing nervously in Coles' direction, as if sligly unnerved that one of her patients was the nemisis of the Power Rangers. "This is Dana Mitchell. She's the Doctor looking over Jindrax, she was a LightSpeed Rescue Ranger. He's in good hands now."Cole explained. Toxica nodded. She had vaguely heard of the LightSpeed Rangers, and their postion in Mariner Bay. But their main place of destruction was Turtle Cove. Both areas were close, but not enough. Dana cleared her throat and led Toxica down a narrow hallway into an inclosed room. "He's contracted a sort of punomia over the past few hours. How long have the symptoms been occuring?"Dana asked. Toxica didn't respond, she was horrified. Jindrax was lying on a hosptial bed, various items of technology attatched to him. She walked to his bedside, and took his hand and squeezed it. "He'll be here a few hours. But I promise he'll be fine."Dana assured. Toxica's eyes welled up again and she wiped them hastily away and bit her lip. Dana walked out of the room again to speak with Cole. Toxica rested her head on his chest and listened to the heartbeat again. It was stronger! He felt his free hand touch the back of her head and she gasped. Jindrax was awake! "Jindrax?!"She exclaimed. "Miran...was my first love. But then...you came."He whispered. Toxica let out a soft sob. "What happened?"She asked him. "Master Org.". Once again Toxica bit back another sob. "Your going to be alright Jindrax. I promise."She whispred. She settled her head back onto his chest. Her hand still held his tight.  
  
  
  
2 Weeks later....  
  
"You know this would end. We're still going to have to fight each other you know."Jindrax said bitterly at Cole. Cole only grinned, "I know. But that's why we helped.". Toxica and Jindrax both left. "How did I know that this would happen."He muttered.  
  
"Shouldn't I be the one carrying you?"Jindrax asked. Toxica was practically carrying the other Org into his room. Thank God Mandalock wasn't there. She layed him down on his bed. "I felt like it."She smirked. He kissed her cheek. Then with suprising strength, rolled her over. "You've helped me...now it's MY turn...."  
  
Fin  
  
Final Notes: So? A bit of a twist from the normal? Want another sequel? Cause I got ALOT of ideas! R AND R! ~Peace!~Love!~Happiness!~And Cherry Cokes and Pepsis for All!~Kittie~ 


End file.
